Stand By Me: Friends forever
by Anna13
Summary: Jen and Meg go visit there grandma who's dying and they really don't like her, but when Meg falls asleep, Grandma Miller takes Jen back in 1959, to her adventure. Please read and Review I need your opinion.
1. Chapter one Getting ready

Beep! My alarm clock went off. I heard big footsteps coming toward my bed. I opened my eyes just enough to see a little crack. I saw a small figure standing in front of me. It was my sister Meg, She had short blond hair and tan skin, That I killed for. She mostly had dad's looks. She was kind of built like him to. She always had metals for being strong with muscles. "Jen, Get up." It was my older sister Meg, who raised me on her own, our parents had died in a plane crash when they were heading to Paris for there fifteen year anniversary. Our parents had a good life, but we were so devastated when the died. "I'm up!" I said as I raised my head and hit the alarm clock hard, then my head hit the pillow again as I settled to go back to sleep. "Meg why are you going through my close?" I said as I lay there in my pajamas with my eyes closed. "I'm packing for you." "Why may I ask?" I said with a cranky voice "Does Grandma Miller ring a bell?" "Oh" I grunted as she slapped my leg and I slowly got up. I had to go with my sister today to go see my Grandma, because she was dying, I was sad that she was dying, but I never really knew her, we were never close. She hated our family including she hated all of her kids husbands or wives. The only people grandma really liked was herself and her husband who was killed when father was twelve or thirteen. I really didn't want to spend two days of my life in Cave side, Georgia. I got out the close I wanted to wear and ironed them so they wouldn't be wrinkled for my "perfect" grandma. My grandma thought she was better than everyone. I walked down the hall to the little room at the end of the hall and I was going to iron my close. "Hey." "What?" I was really irritated with her"Leave it on I need to use it to." I just nodded Yes. I really didn't like my sister, she was always kind of a freak. She never really had a life with anyone just me and herself, she got engaged once they had a kid together, but they never got married and that was when she was seventeen. I walked out of the laundry room holding my close that were just freshly ironed and I walked down the hall and put my close on the chair so they wouldn't wrinkle again and headed for the kitchen. I went to the freezer and just felt the cool air come out, it was going to be a hot day. I pulled the lean pocket box out and got some ham and cheese out. I heard foot steps behind me. "Hey get your head out of the freezer!" Meg said slapping me on the back. I pulled my head out, I was mad and shut it so hard that I bet the neighbors heard me. I turned around and punched her back. "Well ,Jen, at least you don't take shit." I headed for the microwave and headed to put them in. I stood around and I heard the beep of the microwave. I just walked out to sit on the front porch and eat in piece. I gobbled it down. I looked outside through the screen around the porch and saw my best friend Erika Young riding her bike with my boyfriend Khile. I just stood up and waved and they rode on up the drive way. "Hey you two what's happing? "Oh thought we come over and see if you can come to Delia's party tonight!" Said Khile as he got off his bike and came in and hugged me. "Nope sorry "miss bitch" is taking me to Grandma's." I looked into Khiles dark eyes as he smiled and then gave me a kiss long and passionate. "Oh sorry!" Said Erika as she waved for Khile to come back to his bike. "Bye" I said as the rode there bikes of the black top drive way and Erika turned the radio on and "Graduation" played. I around after they left and on the ground was four small bags packed and saw her standing there with her sunglasses on and her purse over her shoulder. "Hey it's time to go get dressed and get your ass in the car!" "Fine miss whinny bitch." I whispered so she wouldn't here me cuss. She hated hearing me cuss, but she always cussed at me. Why can't I? I ran to the chair and got the close and ran up the stairs to a small blue bathroom and pulled the shirt over my head and the skirt over my legs. I had on my short blue and white stripped skirt on, kind of like Dorothy's dress in the wizard of Oz. I had my pure white shirt on and my thick black heals. Meg said we had to look good for her, even though my grandmas a bitch. I ran down the stairs and in the picture hall I noticed and old black and white picture of six kids one happier than the next. I took it off the wall so I could ask my sister about it. I got to the front door and took the key and locked it, because god knew how long we were going to be. I ran to the car so she wouldn't leave me. She's done it before, so I would bet she would do it again. I pulled the brush from my bag in the back seat and brushed my long black hair. 


	2. Chapter Two

We were on our way, to the grandma from hell. I looked on my lap and remembered the picture. I held it up and showed it to Meg. "Hey , Meg, I pulled this off the wall who are they?" "Oh that's the picture of Grandma and her friends." "Why do we have it?" "She gave it to dad." "Oh" I hit the open window button and down it went. The air hit my pale face and I leaned my head out. I remembered I packed my head phones and CD player so I reached in the back seat and pulled them out of the over stuffed duffle bag. I put them on my ears and sung in my head along with Mandy Moore's "Candy" my black silky hair sometimes hit me in the face, but I brushed it aside.   
We finally after three hours we reached Cave Side Nursery Home. I got out of the car and placed my cd player in the clove department and locked my door. We walked up to a long brick building with about ten floors up. A big silver sign read "Cave Side nursery home, where we bring comfort to your loved ones." My grandma had been here since she was fifty seven she was dying of breast cancer. My parents on some occasion came and visited her here. We walked in the automatic doors to the reception desk. "Hi my name is Megan Miller, and we are here to see my grandmother Melanie Miller." The lady at the desk made a phone call and then she got an old man to direct us to her room. "R-right this way ladies." A little old man with pure white hair and suspenders on came around the corner, he lead us down three long halls, one longer than the next. We finally arrived to room 96 and went in, we saw a little old lady with white hair, mixed with a little blond, and blue eyes open and almost completely alert, she had brown cover pulled up to her chin, her hands folded perfectly on her chest. Meg walked over to grandma and hugged her loosely. "Oh Grandma we've missed you so much." She just stared off space.  
  
"Well Joey it's been a long time." I signaled for my sister to come. "I'm not Joey, who is Joey?" I whispered. "I don't know!" Meg, said with irritation in her voice. "Grandma dear this is, Jennifer." Grandma just coxed her head to the side. "Gram's it's us Timmy's children." A smile came on her face. "Oh yes, you beautiful children." she said with a clam voice. She still looked a little confused like she forgot she had grandchildren and children. Meg placed our coats and purses on the chair and she took a seat. Meg turned on the TV and eventually feel asleep. I watched grandma for a while and she started mumbling, "Oh I miss you!" I got up and went over to her to see if she was ok. "Grandma are you ok?" "Dear child don't you see him it's Chris your grandfather in the corner." I had chills going up and down my back, I was officially freaked out. I looked up to the ceiling by the window and saw nothing, but little black dots and sun rays coming in. I stroked her white hair and told her about myself, I felt awkward, but grandma was calming down. "Dear child I don't want to die not yet." "Your not going to die, yet!" I said calmly , but I knew she was. "Who was Chris?" "Your grandfather." She looked up at me and started talking about 1959. I just listened as grandma told me her childhood.   
This is Grandma Millers point of view from long ago.   
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think before I go on!!  
Also as you can tell this has nothing to do with Stand By Me but in a way you could say it was inspired by it.. 


	3. Chapter Three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was about 1959, my friends and I were all fourteen and fifteen, it was the first day of summer and we were all headed to the tree house to see what everyone was up to.  
I walked out of the house to the smell of the fresh air the door slammed behind me. I looked through the houses and saw a black haired girl popping her gum skipping to the next street, then I realized it was my best friend Joey. "Hey Joey what's happening." I said as waving my hands and yelling at her from the next street. "Hey ,Mel, just heading to the tree house." She yelled as she walked over chomping on her gum. Josephine Widdler was my best friend, I had know I was five We had met when I accidentally ran into her about seven years ago, we started talking and then every day we walked to each others houses and called each other on the phone, then it happened we were best friends forever. "Hey" said Joey as she put her arm around me. We walked out of town and out of sight. Joey was a pure black head, and she had pure blue eyes as bright as the ocean when the sun shown at noon. She always wore dress that consisted of red, whether to be polka dots or pure red. Today she wore her favorite, a dress with strawberries on the bottom and the rest was red polka dots on the top. Her mom was never around and her father had died when she was one. As we reached 1900 pierce street, A wooden box came into sight, It was painted brown and had a lot of neat little things inside. It was our tree house that we built when we were ten. We got wood from the old lumber yard and Chris, Charlie, Jay, and Russ were attracted to it like they are attracted to girls. That's really how we met the boys of the group. We ran to the big split oak tree and climbed up the ladder. We knocked on it to see if anyone was in there and we climbed in. We climbed up to a cozy little hut. It had a bench on two sides of the tree house and it had a wooden table thing, we were never sure what it was, but the guys used it for poker and other card games. And A hammock in the corner were I slept some of the time. 


	4. Chapter Four

None was in sight. "Hey I've got a great idea." said Joey with a little devious smile on her rosy cheeks. I started to sit down in one of the padded card table chairs. "What?" I looked at her straight in her blue eyes. "Lets lock the door and go through the boys stuff!" She said shacking my arm with excitement. "Ok." I sprang to my feet locked the latch. I went over to were Chris sat and looked in his box of stuff. I found a little white book that Chris had gotten from his Grandparents when he was a baby, it had in gold print " Chris's Journal" I guess all those children had gotten gold print journals.  
Dear journal  
I like someone I just had to get it out, she's so nice and pretty and one of my best friends her name is……  
I stopped and closed the book hard, I didn't want to know who he liked out of a journal I just had to hear it from him. I put the book back so Joey wouldn't know I found anything personal. I looked through Charlie's stuff and found his old smelly socks and shoes. Then I heard Joey over in Jays corner laughing. "What did you find?" "Oh just a little something." I got up and leaped over the mess we had created and went to the little corner where she was sitting.  
" I found Jay's journal." Jay was the boy who everyone wanted, he had thick shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. His family life wasn't all that good, he had no parents and lived with our other friend Charlie. We found a lot of good drawling, we thought that he should be a artist when he grows up. "Those drawing are pretty good!" said Joey hurrying to finish another Twinkie. "I wonder were they are?" "Probably looking for each other, like they do every summer." "Or sleeping!" said Joey sitting on the bench now digging through the snack pile picking out Twinkies. "Hey I hear them." said Joey with a mouth full, spitting food all over the place. "Uhh, Joey, didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full!" I said swiping the little yellow and white pieces off my arm. "No my mom never did sorry." she said swallowing and laughing at me. We looked out the window to see four boys riding there bikes. "You pussy ,superman could to jump off a bridge and still live!" said Charlie to Russ as he shook his head. "No he couldn't the one who could is Mighty mouse!" Charlie just rode up and made more conversation asking the other boys who he thought could live and they all except Russ thought Superman would make it. "Told you loser. They all stopped with a skid. Charlie looked around, "Hey you guys I wonder were they are." They were all looking for us now up and down the street. "Probably sleeping!" we giggled putting our hands over our mouths so they couldn't hear us. They were like our brothers we knew everything about them and they knew everything about us, we were best friends forever been through the worst times and the best of times. "Lets play truth or dare." said Jay rubbing his chin as if he were smart. "Chris." said Jay pointing his index finger at him. "No you guys I'm not playing." He said with a little smile on his face, but it slowly went away. "Oh what a pussy!" I whispered to Joey. "Yeah really we're more daring than that!" She said as we fell to the floor laughing. "So Chris…." "Truth!" He said as he wisped around. "That's pussy you should pick dare!" said Russ in the back round as he chewed his fingernails. "Who do you like?" said Jay ignoring what Russ had said. "Um…. you guys that's pussy." He just walked away and climbed up the ladder. "What a pussy." said the boys waving there hands as he left. "Hey guys!" All the boys looked at Chris as he stood at the top of the ladder. He stuck out his middle finger. He walked up satisfied. "Yeah, Fuck you too, buddy!" said Charlie flicking him off too. They all did something embarrassing. Charlie mooned two boys walking by. Then they turned around and beat the shit out of him. Jay ran around naked for about thirty seconds. Charlie's mother walked by while he did that and he was busted. She pulled his ear as she yelled at him. To bad he came back, but was funny his face was beat red and he had a stretched ear. The rest humped a tree or something perverted, Of coarse we didn't watch. "Damn door open." We opened it and pulled a skinny tan blond haired blued boy in with a face like he had just seen a ghost. "Hey I thought you guys weren't here yet." He said as he headed to his corner and he opened his box, to get his journal. He pulled out his white and gold print journal. He got up and sat on the bench next to his shoe box. "Well, I guess we weren't a sleep." I said as Joey laughed in the back round hysterically. "Should I tell them?" asked Chris surprised with a smile on his face. "Nope, let them be idiots while there still young." We all looked at each other and died of laughter. We all sat our backs to the north and listened as the other boys sat at the bottom of the tree revealing who they liked and their embarrassing moments.   
  
Please review I really want to hear from you! 


	5. Chapter Five

"Hey you guys lets go up there it looks like it's about to rain!!" said Russ as he bit his fingernails and looked up at the sky nervously. "Ok Russ." They all gave a devious smile. They all pretended to climb up the ladder then Russ was last and they all piled on him. "Pile on ,RUSS!" said Charlie as he ran down and jumped on Russes stomach. " Ok you guys stop it!" Russ was smiling, but I think he was disgusted. They all four decided to come up now. "Damn ,Russ, you suck major, you're a baby!" said Jay as he punched him in the arm hard. "Damn it ,Jay, that hurt!" said Russ punching him back even harder. "That's it you homo, you die." "Come on you two!!" said Charlie being sensible for once. "Come on." said Russ, mad climbing up the ladder. "Run away!" Yelled Chris as he jumped up and ran to the nearest hiding place, under the bench. I followed him. "So, Chris, who do you like?" I looked him straight into his light blue eyes. He blushed a little. "I don't know really." He said as he turned away. I could tell he was lying, but I wasn't going to push it. I just watched as four boys pushed their ways in. I looked across in between the feet, I saw Joey covering her mouth so they couldn't hear her laugh out loud. "Hey dick head , pussy were the hell are you?" said Charlie as he walked in. This made Joey roll to the floor with laughter. Charlie didn't have a horrible life like the rest of us did. He had a mansion, two parents and the best room ever, but he hated it. He hated being rich and exploiting it to the world. He hated his parents for wanting him to be perfect, hell I would want them, at least they talk and pay attention to him. They were so nice that they actually they even let Jay have his own room and stay there all the time. Charlie, had dark brown eyes and bright blonde hair, almost as bright as the sun. They looked around and couldn't find us. "Maybe he went outside and feel off the tree house!" said the paranoid one, Michael who we all called Russ, because of his last name. Russ had light brown hair and had light green eyes, his family consisted of his ten brothers and sisters, him being the oldest. His siblings all had different dads then him and each other, everyone thought that his mom was hot, but a little sluty! "Russ, Chris is not that stupid to jump off the tree house!" said Charlie slapping his hand across his head. "Well it could happen!" He said with his lisp and he sounded a little confused. They all cracked up and slapped their knees. "What, what did I say?" This just made them laugh harder, all there faces turned bright red. "You guys know I feel like we are being watched!" "By who?" "Hey ,Chris, were are you." said Jay stomping his feet under the bench that Joey was under. "Shit, Joey watch your fingers." I whispered to her , but apparently she didn't hear me. Jay stomped right on her fingers. "Ouch!!" she screamed loudly. Jay got on the floor and looked under the bench. "Joey Widdler!" "Hey guys" she said with a smile. She turned around and slapped Jay in the side of his arm. "That's for stepping on my fingers!" "Ohhhh, Jay got his ass kicked by a girl!!" "Sorry boys un like you I don't hit girls." He sat down proudly and stuck his feet in the air and sat back in the chair and relaxed. She sat down and cleaned her dress off. She sat on the hammock and pulled an old mighty mouse comic book out and buried her face so they couldn't see her smile "So where are Mel and Chris?" "I don't know" she said as she smiled, she couldn't lie at all. She put the comic book right in front of her face now as she turned red and she had uncontrollable laughter. "Joey!" They all came around her they pulled the comic book down and throw it at us, and started to tickle her. She was now on her back and she laughed so hard her face turned red and she rolled side to side. "Now where are they?" "Under the bench!" she said in between laughs. They all got up and looked under the bench. "Hey guys!" I said as they took my hands and got me from under there. I stood up and went and sat by Joey. "Hey sorry, I think that Charlie dug his fingernails in my side while he tickled me." she said lifting up her dress to her side, forgetting that the boys were still there. "Joey, put it down!" I said pulling her down to the hammock. "Oh woops!" she said laughing. I looked over and saw the guys starting getting ready for another round of truth and dare.   
  
Please review!! 


	6. Chapter six

"So Jay did you like stricken?" I looked over at him and he had the 'oh no you saw me' face on. "Yeah I felt …..Free!" Everyone looked at him weird. "Over share!" Joey shouted. I looked at Chris and he was sitting in the corner fighting with Charlie over something stupid. Chris had a bad family life I felt bad for him. He always had a black eye or bruised body. Once it was so bad from a beating from his parents that his arm broke.  
He was the cutest guy in the group, he had dirty blonde hair almost a light blonde mixed with a light brown, he had light blue eyes most gorgeous around the whole town of CaveSide, He also had an amazing tan that I was so jealous of. I myself hated my life, except for my friends.   
My mom was a hoe and she loved to sleep around with anyone she can get her hands on. When she was fifteen she was at a party and got drugged up and got raped. My grandparents disowned her and sent her down her with my great aunt Pearl. She partied more and got drunk, then she had me. She named Melanie René Tempest. She contacted the man who was my father who was in jail for several offences and told him it was a little girl and wanted his opinion on my name. Why she did that I have no idea, but I was named after my fathers lover. My mom really took care of me and herself when I was a baby, but then as I got older she took her stress out on me, she beat me all the time. I have learned how to avoid her by staying outside on the porch or coming to the tree house with the excuse that she was sleeping with the milkman again and I didn't want to hear it. Everyone says I look like my mom, except for the curls in my hair, I had blonde hair all the way down to my butt when it's a little wet or humid. When it's dried and then curled all the way up to my shoulders and stuck there. My eyes where a mix between green and blue they changed all the time, once they changed to two different colors, one was green, the other bright blue. My mom slapped me around that day so it didn't matter my green eye was swollen shut. I felt a tear coming down just thinking about my bitch mother. I looked away and out the window, to see two pretty straight haired girls in their pink lacey dresses riding around the street screaming, "Hey boys come out and play!" They always liked Chris, Charlie, Russ, and Jay for some odd reason. Their names were Courtney and Susan. "Hey Bitch priss, whatcha doing today your mother?" yelled Chris out the window, quickly bringing his head in the window so they wouldn't see him. "Christopher….. You shit head come and fight like a man." Even though I said they wore pink dresses I never said they talked girly.  
They say years later that people envied what we had, and that the people who made fun of us and the people who beat us up, really loved us. "Hey ya'll it's almost noon I got to go help with the brats." said Russ looking nervously at his wrist watch and then he would look out the window to see if the rain was coming. He opened the little square door and walked out. We all looked out the window and sang our club song to him as he waved good-bye and flicked us off a couple of times. Then everyone followed in his footsteps, Except Chris and I. Chris ran to the door and latched it. "So none can ever get in!" he said as he looked at me with a devious smile. He got up and took a pen from behind his ear. "So you gonna go home tonight or is Rachael with the milk man again?" "Yeah that's it ,Chris." I just looked down at the ground and I could tell he was looking at me. "What? What ya hiding." he said looking up from writing his journal. "Chris, you know I've had black eyes before right!" "Yeah." "Well" I stopped I never told anyone what my mom did when she was drunk, it was embarrassing. "Well what?" He stood up with a little concern. "Well she kinda beats me a little." That was mostly a lie she beat me all the time. My mother hated me. He came over and sat with me on the hammock. "I know how you feel." Then for the first time I was in the same kind of pain he was in. We talked for a long time it was about eleven or so. "Hey ,Chris?" "Yeah?" he said looking me in the eye as he sat by me holding his journal tight. "Do you remember when I had a black eye and I told you all that I ran into the wall a couple times by mistake!" "Well I was to chicken to tell you guys that it was my mom!" I felt the pain of fourteen years coming down my face, I was breaking down. "Holy shit ,Mel, I'm so sorry." "Me too." I dug my face into his shirt as we sat there and he rocked me back and forth till I quieted down. "Chris, please don't tell them I'm a pussy." "Your not a pussy." "Your not pussy!" He said as he smiled at me. I smiled back. "Thanks." I said hugging him. That night for the first time I liked Chris. I think he liked me back. "Chris?" "Yeah?" "Like the question before, who do you like?" "Umm….well" He stuttered a little. He blushed a dark red, he turned away toward the wall looking down at the floor. "You!" he whispered under his breath. "Wha?" He turned around and leaned in and gave me a warm lip lock, he put his hand on my face and all the time it seemed that it lasted forever. HE layed me down on the hammock as I felt his tongue go in my mouth and I did the same. "Chris? "Yeah?" "Thanks a lot!" I said kissing him again. "What." "That was so romantic!" I said as I lay there in the hammock. I looked up at him and he looked back smiling. He laid beside me that night holding me, and I held back, we were teenagers in love.   
  
please rewiew and tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Hello?" I heard someone at the bottom of the tree. "Huh?" I got up and unlocked the door remembering that Chris had locked it tight. "Hey guys come on up!" I looked down and saw Joey, with her Red stripped dress on and her with the strawberry gum in hand and I could hear it popping as she blew bubbles, then Charlie with his usual dark jeans and his blue shirt on, Jay had on light blue jeans with white paint stains all over then and a baby blue shirt on with white paint all over it. Then there was Russ with his red white and blue stripped shirt on and him chewing his nails, I wonder how they ever grew, he also had on a pair of light brown jeans on. "Thanks!" said Joey climbing up first and you could see all the boys looking up her skirt because there such perverse boys. "Joey, hurry your ass up, because that's what your friends are looking at right now!!" I said giving Joey my hand and lifting her up. "You bastards this is what you get." Joey slammed the door on Charlie's hands. "Damn it ,Joey, pleases open up!" "No you, you looked at my ass!" I just laughed because Joey was brought up never to cuss usually. "Go Joey!" I heard Chris say as he sat in the corner looking out the window to see the poor pathetic losers at the bottom of the ladder now. "You debases!" said Chris pointing at them and laughing hysterically. "Chris, buddy talk since into her!" "Joey, how long are you gonna make them suffer?" said Chris with a humongous smile on his face. He tried to cover it with his hand. "Well unlock it but if they saw mine I've got to see theirs!" We all started racking up at the proposition. "Ok guys you can come up, but on one condition." "Oh shit what?" said Russ as he started biting his fingernails even harder. "Take off your pants!" said Joey as she screamed down the ladder. "WHAT?" they all said looking at each other and then down at there pants. "Ok!" said Charlie taking off his dark jeans and throwing them up the ladder as Joey caught them. "Thank you!" said Joey throwing them in discussed. "Love your granny panties ,Charlie!" said Jay taking off his pants. "Oh and I love your purple boxers!" said Charlie pointing and laughing. "I love to torture them!" said Joey with a pleasure smile. 


	8. Chapter eight

"Hey!" said Jay with a big smile on his face. They all piled in one after another. "Hey so what did you two do last night?" said Charlie with an enormous smile on his face, as he hit Chris on the shoulder. "Nothing!" I said as I went and sat by Joey. "So what did you guys do?" she whispered quietly. "Nothing I just stayed because my mom is out of town!" I really didn't want to lie to Joey, but I had no choice, I didn't want her to know I was avoiding my mother. "So ,Joey, we should go to your house and get some food for the tree house." We always kept food in the house just in case any needy kid in the group was hungry, like Chris or I. "Ok we should go my mom is out now." she said standing up and heading for the door so she could go down first. We walked down the street singing, and skipping. Chris and I had made it perfectly clear that we were a couple. We held hands the whole way to her house. "So your mom wont catch you out will she?" I looked up at Chris because he was a little bit taller than me, "Na, she probably has a hang over." I said laughing a little putting my hand over my mouth so he wouldn't think I thought it was funny. It took about ten minutes until we reached a big three story brown house with white pillars holding up the third and second story. We all loved it. We came to hang out here sometimes when her mother went away on business or was just out, we ate played truth or dare in the living room, the weird thing is it actually had been the old funeral home of Caveside till they moved it down town. Once Joey had all of spend the night, because we had all just built the tree house and just met each other, we went exploring in the attic, which we were not allowed in, well we went up there turned on the lights and right smack dab in the middle was a old red and black dust coffin. After that we got her mom up, because it was probably mid night or so, her mom went up there and ran down with her hand over her mouth and went and dialed up the police. Poor man had been up there sealed in the attic for about ten years. His name was Roberto Keys, he died of a heart attack, he his body was misplaced in the attic. Now at night you never hear the ghost you use to! Joey had all the food. Her mother was a lawyer and always had Twinkies and chips and punch, it was like food heaven. We walked up the stairs and went in the front door and walked through the living room painted with brown paint ( I guess to match the outside?) We walked in through the swinging like resterant doors and walked into a checkered hard floor. "Wow ,Joey, you redid it!" "Yup, you like?" said Joey leaning into the ice box to get the cheese. She got some coca cola bottles out and set them on the counter and reached tall to the top cabinet and got a red box of crackers out. "Here guys is that all?" "Yeah!" we all nodded and grabbed something and walked out her back door. We walked outside to see the wooden swing set her father had built for her older sister Lola. It was tall with chains and two little blue swings hanging down from the wood built on top. We walked over and I sat on the first blue swing and then sat Joey on the next. The boys besides Chris and Charlie sat on the little yellow slide. Chris pushed me back and forth, Charlie pushed Joey.   
  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter nine

"So, what's everyone doing tonight?" said Charlie as everyone slipped eyes at us. We looked at each other and smiled. "Oh…I really don't know yet, you , Chris?" "Nope" We knew that everyone was going to spy on us or causally drop by the tree house. Then we heard a faint screaming noise in the distance. "What the hell is that?" asked Joey, with a pointing toward the next neighborhood. "I don't know lets go see." said Russ sliding down the slide followed by Jay, they were the first to run across the first street and then to the next. I ran last and I first saw a little short woman tan with bruises all over her body and her eyes were pure red blood shot, and her blonde hair was sticking out like someone had hairspray it there to stay. "Melanie Tempest, where the hell are you, you little bitch get your ass over here!" It was my mom she was drunk and "concerned". She stuttered all the time when she was drunk. I ran over to the short woman and realized she got drunk and probably beaten by the strange man that had been living with my mom. "M-Mom" I said grabbing her trying to calm her down. "Hi Melly." She said as she slapped me across the face. "Mom!" I held my face in shock. She grabbed my shoulder and shook me back and forth. I shook hold of her. "Mom damn it , stop!" I was now shaking her back and forth so she would stop. Then she punched me in the stomach. "Lay off bitch." I heard the guys come running. They all gathered behind me and started helping. "Guys don't I'm the only one who can handle her like this!" I said shooing them back to the other side of the road. "I can help ya, Mel!" "Chris, just LEAVE." I screamed starting to cry because I never wanted them to know. I was holding back my mom as Chris walked away yelling at the guys just to go back to the tree house. "Mom!" "What?" Her eyes dazed off. I gave her one good one across the face. After a red indent was left on her eye and face. I held her arms she struggled. I was really surprised nobody else was around or looking. I looked around to see if anyone was around, not a soul in sight, except for Chris standing at the other side of the street shaking his head back and forth in disgust. I turned around knowing that I shouldn't of looked at Chris or any where else or it might cost me my life. I had sweat dripping in my eyes stinging as I wiped them away mom swung her arm back and with out knowing she gave me a punch right in my jaw, damn that hurt. "CHRIS!" I screamed as I fell to the world as everything around went black. I don't really know how long it had been, before I felt a sharp pain in my side and I was lying on a hard floor. "Oh God, Mel, Wake up!" I heard someone yell. I opened one eye, I couldn't open the other one. I shook my head a little. "Mel?" "w-what?" I could barely speak. I shoot up to see Joey pacing in the corner, Jay sitting with his hands over his mouth, my head was leaning on Chris's legs and Charlie was sitting in the hammock just staring at me. I realized as the bright sun from the window that I was sitting in the group home. "What the hell happened?" I asked rubbing my head. I brought my head down to feel dried blood on my fingers. "Your mom beat you up one bad." said Russ just sitting in the corner chewing on his finger nails. "Shit" I said getting up and running to the mirror. I looked in to see my right eye with purple around it and it was swollen shut. I saw the back of my head which my mother probably gave a good blow to. I shook all over. What I didn't know is that I was really hurt. My mom never had hurt me that bad before, why me, why now? "Honey come here lay down get some rest." said Chris as he stuck out his hand. I took it he lead me to the hammock were I laid down. "You guys go get some bandages." I heard Chris whisper to Charlie and the gang handing him some money. "Yeah guys we need some bandages and some peroxide and junk like that." They walked down the ladder and walked down to Kellso's Drug Store at the end of the block. "Hey how you feeling?" asked Chris as he laid next to me on the netting. "Fine, my head hurts a little!" "Yeah I bet so!" Chris said stroking my hair. "What happened to her?" "Well…." "What?" "She's in jail the neighbors saw the whole thing!" "What?" I said actually feeling sorry for her. "They want to talk to you." "I don't want to talk to them." "Well they've been looking for ya." "What- what if they take me away from her?" I said sitting up. Then Chris shot up and started hugging me. "I don't wanna!" I said crying now. Stop it damn it, you don't cry. I remember hearing the voice in my head. "Sorry ,Chris!" I said wiping the tears away. "I'll go today or tomorrow, but you are coming with me!" I said taking Chris's hand and holding tight. "I will!" he said laying us back down so I could go to sleep. "Go to sleep now, Melanie!" "Don't call me that it's girly!" "You are a girl, and hot to!" He said laughing as he kissed my noise. "Come here." I said pulling him down and I gave him a warm passionate kiss. My head still hurt so I told Chris that I was gonna take his advise and sleep.  
  
Please read the rest and tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter Ten

I woke up the next morning to Chris by my side, never thought I would have that happen. His arm was around my waist and mine around his. He looked so peaceful while he slept. I looked around to see that everyone had come back and stayed with us. Jay was leaning on the wall hands above his head ,dead asleep. Joey had fallen asleep with her head on Charlie's lap( I think they liked each other). Charlie had fallen asleep with a big smile on his face leaning against the wall legs Indian stile. I laid there awhile looking at everyone and I soon discovered that my head had a bandage and my eye was slightly opening, I could see little blurry things so I just kept it shut most of the time. Today I was going to be brave and tell the police what had happened, a total and complete lie, about how I started play fighting with my mom and she go into it. I never went back to sleep, I loved my mom, when she was drunk or not, but she was my mom if I lost her I would be sad, but not all teary eyed like normal people. I stared at the ceiling, I started counting the little dots. I felt Chris take his hands off my waist and he started to stretch a little. "Morning sunshine!" I said kissing Chris on the mouth "So ,Mel, are you ok now?" I stared him in the eyes, slowly I felt the tears come pouring down my cheeks. "Better I still hurt." "Oh honey you'll be ok." said Chris wiping the tears from my cheeks. I was breaking down he hugged me, he knew. We hung around for a while, while the guys played truth or dare and I sat in the corner reading and trying to get the police off my mind. "Chris?" "Yes." he looked back from watching Jay say who he liked. "I'm ready."  
Chris got up an walked over to me. "Are you sure?" "Yeah." I had confidence now. I got up him holding me stable from falling. "Lets go!" "Ok." "Bye guys!" I said waving with a smile. "Bye, Mel, we love you!" said Joey with a big smile on her face waving and blowing kisses. She always played around that she loved me. We climbed down the ladder I being the last person Chris grabbed my waist and helped me down. "Your gonna be ok kid." "Thanks." We were now standing under the tree's shade and face to face. I looked into his eyes and we gave a kiss for good luck. "Come on I bet the bitch is going psycho with out her liquor!" I said grabbing Chris's hand from my waist and holding it leading him to down town CaveSide. We walked for a long time Chris eventually had to pick me off my feet and carry me to the police.   
  
Please REweiw!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Well kid we're here!" said Chris, putting me down. "Thanks ,Chris!" I said kissing him one more rime for good luck. I started walking up to the big doors. I turned around to see Chris getting out his smokes. He brought it up to his mouth. "Chris, come in with me." He got up and put his cigarette out. "Ok." he said coming up the steps grabbing my hand. We walked in to see two desks of men officers. They had on a blue uniform and badges all over them. I walked up to the one on the right. His head was down doing paper work. "Hello sir." He brought his head up it was a blue eyed blond haired twenty year old name Jeff George. "Oh dear what happened?" "Well my mom came her yesterday for "beating" me." "Oh yes, her name?" "Rachael Tempest." "Oh we were looking for you yesterday, why did you run away?" "Well… I didn't want to get in trouble for stating it." I looked down at my sneakers. Then I looked at Chris he had the degusted looked on his face. "We will let her out, but first we need to know what happened." I took in a deep breath, "She was mad at me for leaving….." I was trying to come up with something fast. "Um…." I moved my hands in a waving motion, I was talking with my hands. "I had run away to the tree house with my friends." I finally couldn't take it I was lying to the authority. "Is that the truth?" asked Jeff getting up and signaling for his partner to come. "No sir." I looked down at the floor, I was going to break down in front of them. "She's a drunk, she needs help." "But sir I need her I can keep her under control." "Not from the looks of it." "Well I can I've been doing it for fourteen years now." "Ok." I grabbed Chris's hand and squeezed it hard. He squeezed back. "It'll be ok." he said grabbing me and hugging me tight. "I know." I said hugging him. "Ok ,Melanie Tempest, your mother will get help, but she will stay in jail for another day or so." "We have to find you a home." "I've got one." I said now from Chris's grip. "I've got Chris." "Uhhh, yeah she has me." "Ok, you can come back in four days to collect your mother." "Thanks." I ran out of there with Chris. "You were actually gonna lye to them." said Chris with a big smile on his face, now getting out the smokes that he wanted ten minutes ago. "Yup." I said taking a quick puff of his. "Well at least you told the truth." "Yup." I said smiling at him. "Hey I will race you to the tree house." "Ok…..Go." "Chris, you cheater." We ran for about mile to the tree house. "Chris, you lost." I said tackling him to the ground out of breath. "Yeah, I let you win." He turning me to my back. He pined me down. "Chris!" "What?" He said leaning down and giving me a kiss. I got the strength and got up and pinned him back. "I've got muscle babe." I said flexing my arm showing it to Chris. "Yup you do!" He said pushing me off him playfully. We climbed up the ladder and up in the tree house. "Hey guys." I said as I got in and saw the boys playing truth or dare, and Joey for once joining in with them. "Thank god you are here Mel, there killing me!" said Joey getting up trying to walk over but the boys grabbed her arms and pulled her down. "Your stuck till the end ,Joey!" said Charlie with a devious smile on his face. "Told ya Joey, never play any games with them!" I said not giving her any sympathy. "Ohhh." said Joey worried that she would have to do something nasty. "Poor Joey!" I said to Chris as we sat down on the hammock. " I learned a long time never to play truth or dare with you prev's" "Yeah." "Guys Joey hasn't learned till today." We laughed at them. "Joey truth or dare? "Truth!" she said fast. "Who do you like?" Her face turned red as a tomato. "Ummm…" "Come on!" said Charlie getting inpatient. "You god damn it!" He was shocked, his face turned red. "I like you too!" said Charlie getting up and going and sitting by her. Her frown turned into a bright smile as they kisse. "Ohhhh!" we all screamed. "Your so immature!" screamed Charlie as they kissed again.  
  
Please review. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

I was damaged for life. There was a knock on the door, but we were all up in the tree house. "Hello children?" "Holy shit guys that's my mom!" said Charlie. Charlie opened the door and went down the ladder and talked to his mom. As I listened out the window, I looked out the window and saw a long black limo, the first limo I ever saw. We listened and his mom told him about his grandfather being sick. He climbed up the ladder shooing his mom away. "Damn, Carl I try to get through to that boy, he just plain hates us I guess." His parents really tried to love the boy, but he was a stubborn ass and hated them no matter what they did. " Damn she is so annoying!" "Thinking that she can come to our tree house!" "Well , Charlie, maybe you should try being nicer to your mom, then she wouldn't have to bug you!" I said, I surprised my self it just kind of came out unexpectedly. "You should of heard her down there ,Charlie!" He just stared at me like I was a freak or something. I don't think anyone had stuck up to him or proved him wrong. "Hey, Mel, you shut your mouth you don't even know what having a real mother is!" He said as he turned around and started playing truth or dare. "God damn it ,Charlie, at least you have someone who provides food, who provides shelter and clothes!!" "You know ,Charlie, I kinda feel sorry for your poor mother, losing one kid then losing her last."   
Charlie's older sister ,Kaleen, died last year and his mother was devastated, then she totally lost Charlie some where along there. He looked so stunned. "Hey you two don't get in any fight up here." said Chris sticking up for me and his best friend. I knew I would never be over what he said to me is true I really don't have any parents or love in my life I have Chris and only Chris. He loved me. My friends loved each other and me , but it wasn't the comfort I wanted or needed. I needed a family! Well Charlie and I got over it. I decided that I wanted to get out of the tree house. So when everyone left, I went home to get some close and avoid my mom as much as I can. I walked down the road with my head held high. I figure that my mom wouldn't be home since it was time for her to go partying. I looked around and saw little children playing baseball with their fathers and mothers sitting on the porches making lemonade and serving it and hugging there children. "Hey ,Mel!" I wisped around to see Joey running up the street. "Yeah?" "What are you doing out?" "I wanna see my house and anything besides that stupid tree house!" "Oh" She said as she walked me to my house. "Hey ,Joey?" "Yeah?" "Maybe you should stay out here!" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Never mind." I said with a sigh. I climbed up the ladder to my room and went in and locked my door. "Come in ,Joey," I whispered as I signaled for her to climb in the window. I heard something out in the hallway, It sounded like my mom and a man. "Joey, I hear something do you?" "Yeah." she whispered trying to be quiet. She sat down on my bed. I place my ear on the wooden door and listened. "Come on Rache." "No Tom I won't!" "Just once." "Tom I'm worried about, Mel!" I could tell my mom was pacing and biting her fingernails as she talked to the strange man. "I don't mean to be drunk! I just want my little girl back." I felt my pain going away as I heard the words come out of my moms mouth. "Damn it ,Rache, I came for a good night and you want to bitch over a stupid kid!" "But- But she's my daughter." "Well you never seemed to care before!" "Well I did, it's just!" "Just nothing, Bitch you lost your chance with me I'm outta here." I heard my mother fall to the floor with tears. I unlocked the door. I stood in the door way with tears coming down my face as I watched her cry. Joey sat on the bed and just watched with surprise. "Momma?" She looked up and smiled with tears on her cheek. "Oh god!" She said as she got up and then she hugged and kissed me for the first time ever in my life I got a kiss and a hug from my mother. "Mel, please forgive me?" I thought why should I, I've been living with my boyfriend and my friends for a long time why should I come back and forgive her for beating me to death.   
"Yes Momma I forgive you!" I said as she brought me in for a long hug. "Mel, I'm so sorry." She said as we slumped to the floor hugging and reconnecting for fourteen years of family life lost. 


End file.
